Julie Potter: Second Year
by 101dragon
Summary: The twins are back for a whole new year of trouble. With new friends, the SGM, and their pokemon by their side, they're in for another crazy year. And what's with this Chamber of Secrets? Well they're about to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon.**

 **And so we begin another year of mischief and adventure for Julie and Harry potter. Read to find out what they get into for their second year.**

 **The beginning chapter will be told in the point of view of Julie again. I hope you enjoy it and always remember to Review at the end.**

Chapter 1

"Happy birthday, Harry and Julie!" Our friends yelled as soon as they had all arrived.

It was July 31st, in other words it was mine and Harry's birthday, and we were celebrating with all of our Hogwarts friends.

"Thanks guys." Harry and I said together and with that the party began.

While it could have been better if our pokemon were there, the party was still awesome. I mean how could it not be with pranks, friends, cake, and my brother and I, all rolled into one?

I was glad that all of the SGM was there. I hadn't seen a lot of them for a while. I had only seen Draco and Neville a week ago and that was so they could get their first pokemon. Draco's was a Gible while Neville's is a Chikorita. We had seen Perry more but for the rest of our friends, we had only exchanged letters.

The party lasted for a while. By the time we opened presents, it was almost seven. I have to say my favorite present was the new mallet that Harry got me. I have the best brother ever. I had given him a good broom as I knew that he would be on the Quidditch team this year. He was too good a player not to be accepted onto the team.

After the party was over and done with, Harry and I decided to have a sleep over in each other's rooms. We didn't do it that often when we were at Uncle Sev's, simply because we liked to sleep with our pokemon, but we usually talked all night when we did.

"That was a good birthday party, Jules." Harry told me after I had brought my stuff into his room.

"Yeah, it was even better than last year's." I said grinning as we sat under the fort we had made.

"That's because we have more friends this year." Harry said smiling before he added. "I personally think that we're going to meet at least a couple more in the near future that will be great for the SGM."

"Since when did you want people to join the SGM?" I asked kind of surprised before I added. "And since when have you been able to tell the future?"

"The SGM is fun and helpful sometimes and with younger students, we can show them around. And no, I can't tell the future, I just know that we'll be recruiting again. You said as much last year." Harry replied rolling his eyes.

I gaped at him for a moment before hugging him and crying. "My brother is growing up! Soon you'll be pranking just like me."

"I have a feeling that Uncle Sev would kill us if that happened." Harry told me flatly.

"Oh every teacher in Hogwarts would kill me for turning you into a prankster and then turn their wrath on you, no doubt about it, but it will be so worth it." I replied, feeling very excited. If I could turn Harry into a prankster, then no one could stop us and we'd be a mischievous duo as twins should be.

"Maybe sometimes and only if I can still do my usual studying." Harry bargained and I grinned.

"Of course! You know pranks can be used to study or practice, I mean to do all that we do, we have to know how to do it and then we get practice in when we do it. You'd be surprised at how many pranks can be planned with a simple levitation charm." I told him, getting even more excited in the process.

Telling Harry that pranking can help with his studies was really going to go a long way to make him prank more. It would help with his charms too so that he can beat Granger and show her that she is not the smartest person in town despite what she believes. Even though Harry beats her in every other class, she still thinks she's smarter because she beats him in charms. It gets really annoying sometimes because I'm still ahead of her in charms and yet she still thinks she's superior to the both of us. She even tried to correct me in charms once! Me! Charms herself! Needless to say, I don't like her. Anyway, I'm getting off track. Hopefully Harry can practice charms through pranking so that I can get some enjoyment out of the pranking and he can beat Granger.

"Is that how you're so great at charms?" Harry asked after a minute.

"No that's how I pass my classes. Uncle Severus says I just have an affinity for charms." I explained. "Apparently, my core is just suited for charms like yours is for Transfiguration."

"That reminds me, Perry recommends us getting our cores checked out at Gringotts. He says that we can learn all sorts of things about our magic that we wouldn't know otherwise." Harry suddenly said and I could tell that he was excited at the prospect.

"Ok, I'll bribe Uncle Sev into taking us tomorrow. I mean, he has to take us anyway so that we can get money for our school supplies." I told him, thinking of what I could bribe him with. A week of no pranking him maybe. Nah that would never work out. I could always get Harry to prank Uncle Sev for me though so that I'm technically not pranking him that might work.

"Julie!" I got snapped out of my thoughts as Harry snapped his fingers in front of my face. I shook my head and asked. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said no bribing. Uncle Sev said that he would never accept bribes from you and said that he would do the exact opposite of what we asked if you ever did." Harry replied, shocking me. Since when had Uncle Sev said that? I asked Harry as much to which he replied. "Since a week into the summer when you bribed him with not pranking him for a day if he helped you train. After the prank, he swore that he would never allow you to bribe him again."

"Shoot, oh well, we'll just ask to go tomorrow. Maybe Potions and Aura can convince him." I shrugged.

"We'd be better off going with Espurr, Uncle Sev would do anything if that little one asked him to." Harry said with a smirk.

"So we ask Espurr, great!" I said clapping my hands before Harry yawned. "You're tired. Let's get some sleep."

"But I don't want to go to sleep yet!" Harry complained and I shot him a glare before threatening. "Would you rather we play whack-the-idiot-with-glasses?"

"I'm asleep!" Harry exclaimed, laying down under his covers. I nodded before I pulled my own covers over myself and fell asleep thinking that if things were as crazy as our birthday this year, then our second year was going to be a real doozy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon.**

 **This chapter will be told in the point of view of Harry. I hope you enjoy and always remember to review at the end!**

Chapter 2

"What?" Uncle Severus asked in the most deathly voice I had ever heard him use.

"Ms. Potter's metamorphic ability is blocked and Mr. Potter's Aura Sight ability is blocked and his being a Seer is partially blocked; all by one Albus Dumbledore. We were able to remove them but you might want to get some trainers to help the twins master their powers." The goblin healer explained as Julie squeezed my hand in reassurance as I ranted to her in our heads.

" **So not only did he try and block other things like last Christmas but he also blocked several of our abilities even before then! How dare him! I'm going to kill him! Or better yet, let's call Cynthia and have her deal with him as I know that this breaks several violations in inter-world law! I can't believe that I am a seer and I didn't even know it because of that manipulative old man!"**

" **Shh Harry, everything will be alright. We'll just deal with the blocks and then we'll teach him a lesson."** Julie told me calmly which stopped me for a moment.

" **Why are you so calm about this?"** I have to admit that I was curious. Usually Julie would blow up if she heard something like this.

" **I'm in white hot rage mode. I'm going to kill him later in the most painful way possible and make sure the body is never found. Right after I make him suffer for the longest time and make him relive his worst memories over and over again."** Julie replied calmly with a soft smile. That made me much more scared than usual just because of how she was saying it.

"Uncle Severus, Julie says she's in white hot rage mode, should we be worried?" I asked him as I noticed that the healer was gone. My initial anger was fading and now I was just worried about what Julie was going to do.

"Well I'm in the same mode and I'm holding myself back from poisoning Dumbledore so only Dumbledore should be worried about facing Julie's wrath." Uncle Severus said after a minute.

"I wish we had found out about this sooner." I said before Julie got a dangerous smile on her face and her hair turned the same color red as our mom's.

"I'm going ghosting, Uncle Severus, Harry, please handle getting the school supplies while I do so." Julie said, her voice still calm.

"No, you won't Julie. I know you want to but trust me, there are other ways we can make his life miserable." Uncle Severus said and when Julie looked like she was still going to do it, he sighed and said. "I give you and the SGM my full permission to prank him to your heart's content."

Julie's face suddenly lit up and her hair went back to its usual black locks. I sighed in relief before I realized that she was likely to be playing so many humiliating pranks on Dumbledore that other students, or worse teachers, were likely to get caught in the crossfire.

"Just try to make sure that your pranks don't hit other students." I told her and she nodded before doing an evil laugh.

"Dumbledore is going to wish he was dead by the time she is done with him." Uncle Severus said after a few minutes.

"I don't have to be a seer to know that." I said shivering. I didn't even want to know what Julie was planning.

There was silence for a moment and then Uncle Sev suggested.

"Why don't we go get your school supplies now?"

"Good idea, come on, Jules, you can plan later." I told her, grabbing her hand and dragging her so that we were behind Uncle Sev as we walked out of Gringotts and onto the alley.

The three of us split up like last time. Julie was going to take care of extra things we needed, Uncle Sev went to get the potion ingredients, and I, as usual, was stuck with getting quills and parchment. We didn't need to get any books since I had gotten them earlier so that I could read ahead.

It was supposed to be a short trip but when I was exiting the store with my purchases in my arms, Perry found me (I hadn't even known he was there) and dragged me over to Flourish and Blotts where Gilderoy Lockhart was doing a book signing. I don't know why Perry was so excited, Lockhart was a total fraud. I knew because I had researched it and there was no way he could have done all those things. Some of the things he said he had done had even happened at the same time on opposite sides of the world.

I stayed near the back of the store while everyone else fawned over Lockhart and every time it looked as if he might look over at me, I hid behind somebody. I was not letting a fraud like that see me and possibly grab me.

I couldn't wait to get away from that idiot Lockhart and that was when tragedy had struck. Lockhart… Lockhart was our new defense teacher. I left the store in a rush dragging Perry with me as I cried mental tears. Why did Lockhart have to be our new teacher? Why?

When the two of us found Julie, I nearly sobbed into her shirt.

"What happened? What's wrong?" She asked looking furious.

"Lockhart is going to be our defense teacher." I cried.

"Who's Lockhart?" Julie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Only the biggest fraud in the wizarding world right next to Dumbledore! I'd be surprised if we learned more than how to do our hair in his class." I sobbed. "I wanted a good defense teacher, is that too much to ask?"

"If it makes you feel better, we could ask Uncle Sev to teach us." Julie said after a minute.

I instantly perked up. While we would still have Lockhart as our teacher, Uncle Sev would actually know his stuff! I might actually learn something for defense! I looked around to see if Uncle Sev was near our meeting place yet. He wasn't.

It took another ten minutes before Uncle Sev joined us and I latched myself to him, milking the puppy dog eyes for everything they were worth.

"What's up with you?" Uncle Sev asked.

"Will you please please please teach us defense?" I begged.

Uncle Sev chuckled and said. "You saw Lockhart, didn't you?"

"How did that fraud get the DADA position? We aren't going to learn anything! Teach me please!" I whined. Uncle Sev looked at Julie as if to say 'what should I do?' but all she said was. "Don't ask me. He won't give up on it until you agree to teach him."

"Fine." He sighed and I grinned as he said. "I'll teach you some defense."

"Yay!" I celebrated before I asked. "How come Lockhart is our teacher? I would think that even Dumbledore wouldn't be as stupid as to hire him."

"He was the only one who turned in an application for it. Dumbledore had no choice." Uncle Severus scowled.

"Well I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hate school!" I declared making Perry, Julie, and Uncle Sev look at me in shock.

"I can't believe he just said that." Perry said after a minute.

"Do you think he's sick? That's like myself saying that I hate pranking." Julie looked worried.

Uncle Severus just stepped forward and put hand on my forehead before frowning and saying.

"He's not sick so I don't know why he would say something like that."

"Because Lockhart is going to make us all fail, perhaps?" I suggested but they still looked worried so I asked. "Would you want to learn from somebody that's possibly worse than Binns?"

The three of them shuddered and shook their heads.

"That's what I thought." I nodded before I asked. "Shouldn't we be going? Julie said she would meet up with Draco and Neville at the Leaky Cauldron at three."

"Oh right! Let's go! See you, Timer!" Julie nearly shouted as she grabbed both myself and Uncle Sev and dragged us off to the pub.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon.**

 **We're skipping to the Hogwarts express.**

 **This chapter will be told in the point of view of Harry once again. I hope you enjoy it. By the way I have a wish and that is for people to REVIEW the second year. I mean it's not that hard to REVIEW. Just clicking a button and asking questions or saying you liked it, that's all I need. A REVIEW!**

Chapter 3

"Can you see them?" Julie asked as we looked around the platform.

"No, I don't even see Beth and Patty and they always get here early." I shook my head. We had arrived to the platform a little early but we couldn't seem to find any of our friends.

Finally, Julie got fed up and said.

"They'll find us later, let's go see if we can find some new recruits."

I agreed and we pulled our trunks onto the train before going in search of new recruits. Three compartments down we found two first years, a boy with brown hair and a camera and a girl with blonde hair and silver blue eyes that were reading a magazine.

"Hello, mind if we sit with you?" I asked politely.

The two first years shook their heads and we sat down beside them. Julie was sitting next to the boy and I was sitting next to the girl.

"I'm Julie Potter and this is my brother Harry." Julie introduced us.

"Really? I've read some things about you! I'm a muggleborn so I don't know a lot but I did read somethings about you in one of our books. Oh I'm Colin Creevy by the way, I like taking pictures of things." The boy, Colin, said all of that really fast before he asked. "Could I take one of you guys as you're the first people I've met magical besides Luna here and Professor Sprout and I already took a picture of Luna?"

I thought that Julie was going to snap at him as I had come to find out she doesn't like her picture taken. But what happened next was just plain inconceivable.

"You are… so cute! I'm talking adorableness! I'm talking cuter than a puppy cute!" Julie squealed, yes squealed, before hugging him. I'm not kidding you that actually happened.

I gaped at her for a moment before I shook my head, choosing to pretend that had never happened, and turned to the girl and asking.

"So you're Luna?"

"Yeah, Luna Lovegood." She said in a dreamy voice before she asked. "Have you seen a Swirlix before?"

I wracked my brains for a creature called that before I realized that that was the name of a pokemon which made me wonder how on earth she knew about them.

"The Nargles told me about them." Luna said as if reading my mind before she asked again. "So have you seen one?"

"No but I probably will eventually." I told her and she smiled brilliantly.

I talked to Luna for a little bit before Julie and I got down to business.

"So, Luna, Colin, how would you like to join an elite society known as the SGM?" I asked, my hands folded in front of me as I leaned forward.

"Us?" Luna asked in surprise.

"Yeah you two, I mean, that one there is so going to be my adopted little bro and you and Harry really hit it off so we're recruiting you guys." Julie replied before she added. "Plus we need some younger pranksters so the SGM will continue forever."

"Won't anyone else in the SGM protest us joining you guys?" Colin asked frowning.

"As long as you aren't prejudice against anything, including Slytherins, then you're in. We take all kinds here, Gryffindor, Slytherin, dark creature, annoying people." Julie replied and Colin smiled a bit at that.

"You don't care about any of that?" Luna asked and when Julie and I nodded, she said. "Good I'm a shapeshifter."

"Awesome!" Julie and I both exclaimed before I explained. "Julie's a metamorphous and everyone in the SGM is an animagus so you'll fit right in."

"Being an animagus is kind of a tradition in the SGM or the Second Generation of Marauders if you will. The first generation was much the same with only one exception." Julie continued explaining.

"What was the exception?" Luna asked curiously.

"Well one of their member couldn't become an animagus and so he was the exception." I worded that carefully, trying not to give away the werewolf of the first generation group.

"Anyway, will you two join?" Julie asked the two of them, giving them the puppy eyes. Thankfully, both of them nodded and Julie clapped her hands in excitement (she can be so childish sometimes) before I said. "Now the only thing left to do is give you two your marauder names."

"I want to know as Lunar, the moon is a beautiful thing." Luna said with a dreamy smile.

"Then I hereby dub you Lunar, welcome to the Second Generation." I said smiling as well before both Julie and I turned to Colin for his name.

"I… I want to be Eclipse." Colin blurted out after a minute.

"Welcome to the Second Generation then, Eclipse." Julie said with a grin before she gasped and quickly dug into her bag. Luna, Colin, and I were all confused but my confusion faded the minute that Julie pulled out two maps.

"These are SGM maps, every member has one." Julie explained, handing one to both of them before I continued explaining for Julie. "You have to set your password with the maps. To do that, you tap it with your wand and say the password."

Colin quickly pulled out his wand and tapped his map before saying. "A dreamer's wish."

His map glowed for a moment before the light faded. Colin looked up at the two of us with a big grin on his face while Luna set the password of her map with "Nargles and Wrackspurts do exist."

"Ok now that you guys are in, would you mind coming with us to find the other members of the SGM?" Julie asked with a smile and after a moment of consideration the two first years nodded and followed us out of the cabin.

Which is how we ended up running into Draco, Neville, and Perry.

"Guys! There you are, Harry and I were looking for you earlier but we couldn't so we found some new members; this is Colin and Luna by the way, they're first years that we recruited." Julie said all in one go before introducing them properly. "Luna, Colin, this is Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, and Perry Riddle otherwise known as Drakon, Vin, and Timer. Draco, Neville, Perry, these two are Luna Lovegood and Colin Creevy otherwise known as Lunar and Eclipse."

"Nice to meet you guys." Perry said while Neville and Draco said "Hello firsties!" simultaneously.

Then I remembered what happened earlier so I whispered to the three of them. "Gather the rest of the SGM, I got news to tell them along with the announcement of our new members. Including the fact that Julie did the completely unexpected when meeting Eclipse."

"What did she do?" Perry asked with a mischievous grin.

"I'll tell you later." I told him and he pouted for a moment before we went to find the rest of the SGM and inform them of the new members and the shocking news of the unthinkable.

I think that everyone was going to be shocked when they find out that Julie Potter, the violent pranktress of Slytherin, had squealed and hugged somebody just because they were acting 'cute'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon.**

 **This chapter will be told in the point of view of Julie. I hope you enjoy and always remember to review at the end!**

Chapter 4

I pouted as I sat with Daphne, Draco, and Teddy at the Slytherin table. They were being so mean to me. Just because I had squealed and hugged Colin didn't mean they had to tease me. I had told them that that could happen before.

Colin was just too adorable. His cute way of asking for something and his bright, big amber eyes that were to die for made it impossible to think otherwise. I had decided that he would be my adopted little brother as soon as I saw that adorableness. He was now family and I would treat him as such (even if he was in Hufflepuff) like Harry probably was going to do with Luna. It was obvious that they would be close and with her getting sorted into Ravenclaw, that only made me think that they would definitely become siblings in all but blood soon.

Suddenly, I was snapped out of my earlier thoughts by an idea coming to me. I discreetly took out my wand and waved it under the table muttering a few spells that came to mind.

The lights went out in the Great Hall making people scream just as words made of blue fire appeared at the head table.

 _"Well well well, looks like everyone is having a good time back here, huh?"_ Was what the fire spelled out at first before it changed. _"I just wanted to tell everybody that the SGM never rests and that we'd like to welcome a new year in which our pranks become more advanced and more complicated. Teachers, watch out, last year wasn't just some off year. This is going to last for so many years that your heads will be spinning."_

The teachers growled at that before the fire changed to say.

 _"Well goodnight all. Good luck getting the sparkles out of your hair."_

And with that, the lights came back on revealing everyone's sparkly hair. The sparkles were different colors too. Green for Gryffindors, Red for Slytherins, Blue for Hufflepuffs, and Yellow for Ravenclaws. The teachers had sparkly hair too that went by their old houses as well. Also apparently Lockhart was a Slytherin. It really makes me depressed. How on earth had that idiot got into Slytherin in the first place?

"Julie." Draco growled from beside me as his hair was covered in red sparkles, which surprisingly looked good on him.

"Don't even bother scolding me, I'm depressed enough as it is." I told him and he tilted his head in confusion before asking. "Why are you depressed?"

"Because, according to the sparkles, it turns out that Lockhart was a Slytherin back in his Hogwarts' days." I groaned before adding. "Why must that man make me sad to be a Slytherin?"

"It isn't that bad, Julie, I mean it could be worse." Teddy said from across the table.

"What could be worse?" I asked, feeling more depressed with the thought that it could be worse.

"He could be flaunting the fact that he's a Slytherin to everyone, making our reputation even worse." Teddy replied making a face. I shuddered and pushed away my food before saying. "Thanks for ruining my appetite, Teddy, I'm just going to go sit in a corner and cry now."

That made Draco, Daphne, and Teddy himself laugh even though they were looking a little green themselves. Seriously, why did we have to have the most rotten luck? We didn't ask for Lockhart to be a former member of our house.

The four of us were very relieved when Dumbledore told us that we were to head back to our common rooms for the night. I could not wait to get away from that idiot Lockhart because even if Harry was a little biased against him, that man was just a total fraud. I should know, I read his books just to make sure Harry wasn't being overdramatic.

As soon as we got back to the common room, I collapsed in a chair beside the fire, sighing dramatically.

"Oh lighten up, Potter, that prank the marauders pulled on us wasn't too bad." Blaise Zambini said from his place by the fire. He was in our year but I didn't talk to him much.

"If you knew why I was sighing, Zambini, you'd be doing it too." I told him.

"May I ask why?" Zambini asked.

"Because I figured out the marauders' prank and I now know what house that fool Lockhart was in." I replied after a minute.

"I don't see how that would made you sigh like that, he was probably just a boring old Hufflepuff." Zambini said looking confused.

"Lockhart wasn't in Hufflepuff. It is my great displeasure to say that Lockhart, somehow, got into Slytherin and it makes me want to cry." I said and every single Slytherin in the house that had heard her (except for some of the females possibly) paled and some even started crying.

"That's just not fair!" Zambini said after a few minutes. "Why did that idiot have to be in our house?"

"At least now you know why I'm depressed." I said as I collapsed further back into the chair.

It really was a tragedy. Well what was a true tragedy was that Lockhart had had to come to Hogwarts in the first place. Couldn't he have just had a private tutor? Or maybe he could've gone to Durmstrang. Why did he have to go to Hogwarts of all places?

I had to do something to get my mind off of Lockhart being in Slytherin so I stood up and just left the common room. None of the other Slytherins questioned me (I'm pretty sure they were afraid of me actually) so I went unopposed.

I sneaked out to the forbidden forest and was just about to let my pokemon out when I heard something. It sounded big and even though I could not see it, I could feel its presence. It wasn't long before I was running out of the forbidden forest because even the most violent of people wouldn't want to be anywhere near that sinister presence. It was scary even for me.

Only later would I realize that the presence was similar to something I was already familiar with.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon.**

 **To Winter the Artic Fox: I decided to make Lockhart a Slytherin so that Julie could complain about it. Also, Harry probably would have died if Lockhart had been in his house.**

 **This chapter takes place a week after the start of term.**

 **This chapter will be in the point of view of Harry. I hope you enjoy and always remember to review at the end.**

Chapter 5

I was sitting in the Ravenclaw common room, talking with Perry, Luna, and Beth, when Julie swept into the room with a big grin on her face.

"Hey guys, we have our first meeting of the year to attend, come on." She said excitedly. The four Ravenclaws looked at each other before following her out of the common room.

The meeting room was the same as ever except for one teensy little detail. Ok not so teensy, someone (most likely Julie) had added a new desk with all sorts of pranking supplies, both muggle and magical. While we were a group of pranksters, we had never had a place set up just for pranks. Our meeting room was mostly a place for us to hang out and think of ideas.

At the moment though, Julie was standing on top of one of the tables in our meeting room calling for everyone to listen up.

"First of all," Julie began once she had gotten everyone's attention. "I would like to officially welcome the newcomers Colin Creevey and Luna Lovegood into the SGM. Second order of business, we absolutely, positively need to find a way to prank Lockhart so badly that he will flee from the school like Rocco has been chasing him. That fool of a fraud isn't going to teach us anything and besides that, he basically is the unforgivable."

"What did he do, Julie, besides being a total fraud?" Cedric sighed as did most of the SGM except for the members who were in Slytherin.

"I don't know how he managed it, and how nobody in his house killed him during his school years but Lockhart, to my greatest shame, was a- a Slytherin when he was at Hogwarts." She nearly broke down crying with the rest of the Slytherins when she said this while the rest of us stared at her in shock.

"Lockhart was a Slytherin?" Lee finally asked.

Julie nodded before she groaned. "I wish I hadn't played that prank or else I wouldn't have known that Lockhart was a Slytherin. Seriously, that fact has made me depressed. Does anyone know the obliviate spell well enough to get just that fact in my mind to go away?"

"Sorry, Charms, I don't think any of us could do that without erasing your entire mind or your memory of just the beginning of the year." Beth said as I patted her on the back in what I hope was a comforting manner.

"It could be worse, sis." I told her.

"I know! But that doesn't change the fact that Lockhart was a Slytherin!" Julie cried before she pulled herself together and said. "So yeah, we need to get him out of Hogwarts. Preferably before we find out that he has no degrees in teaching whatsoever and that Dumbledore is more of an idiot than we could even imagine."

"We'll put it on the to do list." Fred and George declared.

"Ok next order of business, who wants to take control of the study group this year?" Julie asked.

You see, last year everyone had agreed that we would take turns on who would run the study group portion of the SGM. Last year, Beth had ran the study group portion because she was the oldest Ravenclaw. This year, I was hoping to run it, simply because I think it would be a good experience for me.

"Can I?" I asked and Julie smiled at me before asking everyone. "Is everyone ok with Harry running the study group?"

"He's the genius of Ravenclaw, of course we don't mind if he runs it." Susan said as if she was an idiot, with everyone agreeing with her. As much as I hate to admit it, that had me blushing.

"Ok so Harry runs the study group, you know who to hex if your grades go down. And that's all I can think of for the orders of business. See Transfiguration next Friday for the study group schedule and for the rest of the meeting, let's just bounce around ideas like we always do." Julie declared before jumping off the table and going to sit next to Colin.

I smiled before turning to talk to Perry and Luna.

"So do you need help preparing for the study group, Harry?" Luna asked.

"Nah, I got it covered." I told her.

"He's probably had the schedule sorted out since before our first year even started." I elbowed Perry in the ribs as I protested. "I have not! I only started it at the beginning of this year."

"That just proves my point." Perry said smirking. I elbowed him again before Luna said. "You really are studious, aren't you?"

"Let's just say there's a reason why everyone says I'm the perfect Ravenclaw and the genius of Ravenclaw." I sighed.

"And why people think you're the heir of Ravenclaw." Perry added before saying to Luna. "Harry is the most studious person at Hogwarts. He even read every transfiguration book for every year before our first year."

"Is that why your name is Transfiguration?" Luna asked curiously.

"And why Julie's name is Charms. They're our favorite subjects and Julie thought they were perfect for our SGM names." I told her smiling.

"So Julie chose your name?" Luna asked with a smirk.

"I think if he had protested, she would have hit him." Perry joked.

"Correction, she would have hit me with her mallet before strangling me for daring to object." I said seriously, making Luna giggle.

"The worst part is, he's not kidding." Perry said.

"She does seem that way, maybe we can get Hallows to team up with Minun and Plusle to shock her into being nice." When Luna said that, I almost fell out of my seat and Perry actually did.

After I recovered a bit, I told her.

"We are going to have to talk later about how in the world you know that."

"The nargles told me, they are very good at getting information you know." Luna said with the same dreamy look she always had.

"I'm glad that they usually only tell you about this sort of thing." I said, not totally believing her explanation but hey she was Luna.

"I still want to know how you know." Perry said looking her straight in the eye.

"Meet me by the lake tonight at eleven and I'll tell you, obviously we can't talk here." Luna said with a twinkle in her eye.

"We'll bring Julie." I told her and she nodded accepting that fact.

An hour later called the meeting to a halt and everyone retired to their own common room. On our way out of the meeting room though, I pulled Julie aside.

"We're meeting Luna by the lake with Perry at eleven because she knows something or everything about p-o-k-e-m-o-n." I whispered and her eyes widened in surprise before she nodded and whispered back. "I'll sneak out at ten-fifty, meet me by the doors unless Filch is there."

I nodded back at her before going to my own common room. I couldn't wait to find out what exactly Luna knew.


	6. Chapter 6

**bAuthor's note.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pokemon.**

 **This chapter will be told in the point of view of Julie.**

Chapter 6

I met up with Harry and Perry at the front doors. I had expected to meet Luna there as well but, according to Harry, she had already left by the time we were heading down. With a nod at my brother, we opened the doors quietly and went down to the lake where Luna was already waiting.

"So you guys wanted to know how I knew about Pokémon, right?" Luna asked after we had reached her.

"Yeah, how do you know about them?" I asked curiously.

Luna smirked before she pulled two pokeballs out of her pockets. I gasped along with Harry and Perry even as Luna released a Mime Jr. and a Dedenne.

"Mama was originally from the Pokemon universe before she discovered she was a witch." Luna said as we stared at her in shock and surprise.

"That's the same with us!" Harry exclaimed and when I turned to look at him, he said. "Our mother was from the pokemon verse before she and Uncle discovered that they were magical and Perry's mother is from the pokemon verse as well. We all have something in common here."

"Now that I think about it, that's actually kind of strange. Why is always our mothers who are from the pokemon world?" Perry said scratching his head in bewilderment.

"Maybe it's just because girls are awesome like that." I suggested with a smirk.

"That does seem like a very logical explanation." Luna nodded in agreement.

"Oh har har har, very funny." Perry said sticking his tongue out at us.

"Very mature, Perry." I said smirking before turning to Luna and asking. "So, Luna, darling, would you like to meet our teams?"

"Of course! I'll introduce you to the rest of my team as well." Luna said excitedly.

With a grin, I released my pokemon, followed by Harry, Perry, and Luna. I first looked at the rest of Luna's team, not only did she have a Mime Jr. and a Dedenne but she also had a Lunatone, a Snubbull, a Maril, and a Klefki. Luna must really like Fairy types. Then I remembered that I had never seen Perry's full team before so I looked over to see what pokemon he had. Perry's team consisted of his Butterfree, a Raticate, a Kadabra, a Sealeo, a Mawile, and, somehow, he also had a little baby Bulbasaur.

"Aww! He's so cute!" I couldn't help but say. I walked over to the Bulbasaur and said. "Hi, sweetie, you're the most adorable thing in the world!"

There was a loud yipping sound from behind me and I turned only for Nova to slam into my chest. She looked up at me both with anger and cuteness.

"Sorry, girl, but you aren't a baby anymore. Baby pokemon are the cutest things ever." I told her gently, making her huff before I added. "But you're very pretty. Soon you'll be able to really strut your stuff."

She purred at that before going to sit beside Espie. I shook my head at her before noticing that the baby Bulbasaur had hidden behind Perry.

"Aww, usually baby pokemon like me!" I complained before adding to Harry. "Say a single word and you are dead, you hear me?"

He promptly shut his mouth to which I nodded. Whoever stole my brother's heart was in for a really well behaved husband, I could tell even though I was only twelve.

"…Now that Julie has successfully scared Harry; Luna, how exactly did you know that we had pokemon?" Perry asked her.

"That's an easy one, I'm a seer." Luna replied in her usual voice making all three of us gape at her. Finally, Harry managed to stutter. "You're a seer too?"

"What does he mean too?" Perry asked me.

"Didn't we tell you? We got an inheritance test over the break and discovered that I'm a metamorphus and Harry's has Aura sight as well as being a seer." I told him making his eyes widen.

"You didn't tell me all that! Only that you were a metamorpus, you didn't mention that Harry had powers too!" Perry exclaimed.

"I could've sworn we did… oh well, now you know!" I said cheerily before turning back to Harry and Luna. "So, Little Seer 2, I'm guessing you saw us with our pokemon in a vision. That's cool, that's really cool! Now we have two people to tell the future with, ha, take that Sabrina!"

"Who's Sabrina?" Perry, Luna, and Harry all asked at the same time.

"… I can believe that Harry and Luna don't know about her but surely you, Perry, would have heard of Sabrina the Saffron City Gym Leader/psychic? I've heard about her and I haven't even been to Saffron City before!" I exclaimed in shock before adding. "She was the most feared gym leader of all time up until a couple years ago for pete's sake!"

"…Are you talking about Auntie 'Rina?" Perry asked after a minute, making me stare at him in shock before I started muttering to myself. "I should have known. Nothing is normal about us or our friends. Of course Perry would be related to the most feared gym leader in Kanto, it makes perfect sense. This is so messed up."

"Our lives aren't that messed up, Julie." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"You are Harry, right? Because only someone who was not Harry would say that our lives are not that messed up." I said in genuine suspicion. Harry was usually the one to say that are lives were messed up.

"Ok maybe they are!" Good, that's better. "But you don't have to mutter about it, just look at our family."

"Point taken, our family is weird… I wonder how Jamie is doing." I said suddenly thinking about my cousin.

"Um… who's Jamie?" Harry asked curiously. I stared at him for half a moment before saying. "I can't believe that no one has told you about Jamie, Harry, he's our cousin, our very much older cousin, but still our cousin."

"We have a cousin that isn't Dudley?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Yeah, he's Aunt Bianca's son. His full name is James but I call him Jamie because of… well you know how confusing that could be." I told him. "He's awesome but Aunt Bianca wants him to get married so he ran away and now he never shows up when Aunt Bianca is around."

"That's kind of like the Wizarding world." Luna commented making all three of us turn to her as she continued. "A lot of purebloods arrange marriages to either get money, make sure their bloodline stays pure, or to get certain abilities into their lines. It happens quite a bit, especially among those who support the dark faction or are some of the richest purebloods out there."

"That does sound a lot like what's happening with Jamie." I said in surprise, mostly because it still happened here in the Wizarding world. Then I got a horrible thought. "Ok. I got to go ask Draco, Daphne, and Teddy something. If they do, I'm helping them ditch it unless they actually like the other person. Bye guys, I'll see you in the morning."

And with that I returned all my pokemon to their pokeballs before heading back inside to interrogate my fellow Slytherin Marauders.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note.**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon.**

 **This chapter will be told from Harry's point of view. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 7

Ok I'll be frank, I'm used to surprises happening. But my psuedo sister has pokemon and we have a cousin with the same name as our dad that was almost too surprising. And then after dropping that bomb on me, Julie just runs off. I would have run after her if Luna hadn't grabbed my shoulder.

"Relax, Transfiguration, you know how Charms can be, especially when she's been infected with wrackspurts, relax, my brother." Luna said gently and after a couple minutes, I relaxed. "Good, now the nargles have told me that Heart is looking for us, so let's go."

"Why is she looking for us?" Perry asked curiously but before Luna could say anything, I replied. "Beth wants us to talk to me more specifically because she wants to see my plans for the study schedule."

"How do you know that? I mean Luna does it because she's Luna but how do you do it?" Perry gaped at me. I rolled my eyes and said. "Perry, we're both seers."

"Oh, right. Forgot about that. Wow, that's kind of weird. Both my friends can see the future, reminds me of Auntie 'Rina but without all the coldness." Perry said thoughtfully.

"Coldness?" I asked curiously.

"Auntie 'Rina was kind of like those stuck up purebloods for a while there because her psychic power was messing with her head so she was always cold and barely talked to me. She's better now, someone snapped her out of it, Ash Ketchum I think it was." Perry explained and I nearly jumped as I recognized the name.

"Hey, that's the name of one of Julie's friends." Perry gaped at me and asked incredously. "Really?"

"Yeah, they grew up together."

"Creepy." Perry said and when I looked at him strangely, he explained. "It's Julie, Harry, to think one of her friends would help my aunt is very creepy."

"Not really, I mean it would be creepy if Julie helped somebody snap out of something like that, but Julie's friends are nothing like her, except maybe Taylor." I shrugged.

"Who's Taylor?" Perry asked curiously.

"She's another of Julie's friends from the place she grew up in. Sure they're not as close as her Gary and Ash but Taylor was the one Julie could do somewhat girly things with." I explained as I thought back to my first meeting with Taylor, only to shiver at how similar she and Julie acted.

"And you're saying that she is sometimes like Julie?" Perry asked with a terrified expression on his face.

"Yep, it's scary." I nodded, even as Perry dropped to the ground and said. "Go get Dagger so she can go ahead and kill me. I'd rather be dead than meet two Julies."

"It's not that bad." Luna said airily, and Perry and I both stared at her as if she had grown a second head like a Duduo.

"Luna, I love you like a sister but something is clearly wrong if you think that two Julies existing is not a bad thing." I said slowly and she huffed before returning her pokemon and prancing up to me.

"I'm perfectly ok, you just have a wrackspurt problem." Luna said poking my nose before prancing off to the castle.

Perry and I both stared after her for a moment (me more so than Perry) before we looked at each other and Perry asked. "What's a wrackspurt?"

I laughed before directing him to the castle and beginning to explain Luna's creatures to him even though I didn't know all of them myself. When we reached the Ravenclaw common room, we headed off to bed though as we were both fairly tired.

That night I had a weird dream.

I was standing in a field, with my uniform from the Poke-wizard interdimension agency on (tight black shirt and pants, blue tool belt, eye mask, and boots). Beside me was Julie in her uniform (same as mine but with red in the place of the blue). She was looking at the sky with narrowed eyes so I decided to follow her line of vision.

I instantly wished I hadn't as in the sky a black skull with a black snake coming out of it was placed up in the sky. That's when a spell flew past me and when I suddenly looked back around us there were dozens of people in black cloaks with white skull masks sending spells everywhere. Then I realized: these were death eaters. These people matched the death eaters description from the books I had read.

I was frozen until Julie yelled at me to duck and as I did, she shot a spell at a death eater that had been trying to sneak up on me from my left. She told me to start fighting and so I did, doing spells that I didn't even recognize.

That's when I realized what was happening.

It wasn't a dream.

A dream could only provide your mind with things that it already knew. And I did not know those spells even subconsciously so it couldn't have been a dream.

It was a vision.

I was having my first vision of the future.

As soon as I realized that, I woke up, sweating profusely. I looked over at the other boys in my dorm but they hadn't woken up. I got up shakily and went to the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face but it didn't really help shake the vision from my mind.

I took a deep breath before I went and got the invisibility cloak from underneath my bed, glad that Julie had let me have it. I slipped it over my head before exiting the common room and heading down to my Uncle's quarters.

Knocking on his door, I had to wait a couple moments for him to come to the door but finally he answered it. As soon as he saw me, he ushered me inside and asked what was wrong. I took a deep breath before I looked him in the eye and said.

"Uncle, I had my first seer vision."


End file.
